Star-crossed
by Kirinenko
Summary: "Sin lugar a dudas, no hay peor sensación que darse cuenta de que algo va mal contigo" USUK TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA


Autor Original: Iggycat

ID: 2558689

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No hay, sin lugar a dudas, una sensación peor que darse cuenta de que algo no está bien en ti. No lo entendía al principio, cuando era niño. Nadie me dijo por qué cuando me presenté otra vez, tres días después de acabar la plaga, fui llamada bruja y me quemaron en la hoguera. No me atreví a volver después de eso para buscar respuestas.

Aparte de estar asustado, no pensé demasiado en ello, pero mientras crecía empecé a cuestionarme. Cuando caí muerto al lado de mis compañeros los cabezas redondas en 1642 y reaparecí en menos de un día como nuevo y afirmando ser el mismo tipo que había caído ayer, me miraron como si estuviese loco. Tengo historias parecidas al caer por artillería en Prusia en 1742 y con una balloneta en América en 1776. Sin embargo, una y otra vez resurgía, ya sea porque cayese en el campo de batalla o por una enfermedad. Y una y otra vez mis amigos y aliados me mirarían con confusión o enfado cuando regresaba, permitiéndome seguir a regañadientes por donde me había quedado, o más bien, enviándome a recoger y asegurando mi muerte si volvía si quiera a reclamar el ser Arthur Kirkland.

En 1825, una mujer mayor me encontró congelado a un lado de la carretera de guijarros y me recogió. Me alimentó, me hizo entrar en calor y solamente me pidió a cambio que viviese. No sabía cómo decirle que eso no era un problema; era diferente, no era mortal, pero no sabía lo que era.

La mujer, dulce como el azúcar, estuvo de acuerdo en dejarme seguir viviendo con ella una vez que me recuperase. Cortaría la leña para ella en invierno y trabajaba para una de las muchas fábricas de Londres para pagar mi carga. Me encariñé con ella, esta mujer, Eleanor, y disfruté de su compañía mucho más que de la de cualquier otro humano.

"Eres un joven tan apuesto" me sonrió una noche mientras lavaba el hollín de la fábrica de mi cara con un paño húmedo. Cerré los ojos cuando lo pasó por las mejillas y la nariz, exponiendo unas pecas anaranjadas salpicadas "Eres un muchacho hermoso" sonrió de nuevo, ahora acariciando mi pelo castaño oscuro, con su mano lenta y frágil "¿Por qué no te estableces con una jovencita? ¿Tener una familia por tu cuenta?"

Le sonreí tristemente. Había tenido muchas familias a lo largo de los años y todos me habían repudiado o se habían deshecho de mí cuando volví a ofrecerles mi amor después de una guerra o un accidente. Se me hacía muy difícil el vincularme a seres humanos, sabiendo lo que en algún momento iba a suceder; moriría y sería dejado de lado como cualquier hombre muerto. La única diferencia sería que estarían de luto por alguien que no estaba muerto.

"Me resulta difícil dar y recibir amor" le dije con sinceridad. Lo que no le dije era que me dolía apegarme a ella, sabiendo que llegaría a ser como los demás sin siquiera darse cuenta "No creo que esté hecho para ese tipo de emociones"

Eleanor sonrió suavemente mientras colocaba el trapo mojado en el borde de un cuenco a sus pies. Sostuvo mi cabeza entre sus manos.

"Mi querido Arthur. el mundo no es amable con todos nosotros, pero está en ti el elegir ser tan cruel como la Tierra"

"No lo entiendo, Eleanor"

"Si eliges encerrar tu corazón, tu amor" empezó, acariciando mi mejilla lentamente con la yema de su dedo pulgar "No solo te estás hiriendo a ti mismo, sino a aquellos destinados a aceptar y devolver tu amor"

"Pero –"

"Sin peros, Arthur" habló, poniéndose en pie lentamente y dándole un beso en la frente "No te estoy diciendo lo que hacer, solamente de estoy ofreciendo un consejo" entonces desapareció en su habitación y me quedé solo con la cara goteando y una mente incluso más confundida y dudosa que antes.

Eleanor estaba en lo cierto al menos en una cosa: el mundo no era amable. En un cruel grito del destino, hubo un accidente en la fábrica al día siguiente. Mi el pantalón de mi pierna quedó atrapado en uno de los artilugios, y con ellos, mi pierna. He perdido bastante sangre y eso es todo lo que recordaba antes de despertar, como de costumbre, con prendas nuevas en mitad de un cementerio. No había recogido mucho en los últimos años pero fui capaz de determinar al menos una cosa: cada vez que me reencarnaba, era siempre en un cementerio. No era siempre un cementerio del todo, algunas veces simplemente era un trozo de tierra fresca debajo de un árbol, pero siempre estaba cerca del lugar de descanso de un inglés caído. Ya sea que cerrase los ojos en Francia, Austria o España, siempre despertaría en un pedazo de suelo extranjero aparentemente inglés. Era lo peor que podía pasar, pero debía de tener algo que ver conmigo. ¿Estaba atado de algún modo a Inglaterra? ¿A la población inglesa?

Me levanté y comprobé mi entorno. Todavía estaba en Londres, en el extremo sur de la ciudad y a unos pocos kilómetros de la casa de Eleanor pero, en general, no estaba demasiado lejos. Caminé rápidamente, sin estar acostumbrado a esos nuevos mocasines o a la chaqueta de segunda mano que apretaba en algunos lugares y en otros quedaba holgada. Cuando llegué, llamé con insistencia hasta un momento después en que el bloqueo de metal se descorrió y escuché el crujir de la madera. Allí estaba Eleanor, vestido con su ropa de luto y sosteniendo un pañuelo en sus ojos viejos y tristes. Me dolía más allá de las palabras el verla con tal angustia y saber que yo era la causa.

"Eleanor, oh, Eleanor, por favor, no llores" pero mientras me movía para abrazarla, ella me alejó.

"¡Señor, por favor, contrólese!" gritó con desesperación y dio un paso atrás para que no la confundiese más "Me tratarás de Señora Clarke, y me dirás calmadamente a qué debo el honor de su visita"

"Lo siento terriblemente, Señora Clarke" me disculpé y quité mi sombrero para mostrar respeto "Casi se me olvida… que no me reconocería"

"¿Reconocerle?" preguntó con curiosidad, mientras miraba hacia a mí.

"Sí" dije con impaciencia, una pequeña punzada de esperanza como el fuego en mis entrañas, diciendo que esta vez será diferente, esta vez todo estaría bien. Respiré profundamente y me tranquilicé a mi mismo.

"Soy yo, Arthur, Señora Clarke. Me recogiste hace tres años por la bondad de su corazón y –"

Pero no pude continuar más pues Eleanor se quitó uno de sus delicados guantes blancos y me dio un golpe que me dejó sin palabras. Se apartó, pero pude ver las lágrimas cayendo por sus ojos.

"Cómo se atreve" me espetó mientras estaba allí, indefenso "Cómo se atreve a venir a mi casa y hacerse pasar por mi amado hijo, justo cuando empiezo a llorarle"

No sabía si me dolía más estar allí y saber que Eleanor nunca me aceptaría de nuevo o escuchar que me consideraba su hijo.

"¿Está tratando de burlarse de mí, señor? ¿En su búsqueda de unos pocos centavos cree que está bien venir e intentar engañarme? ¿Cree que soy tonta?"

Estaba llorando ahora y me hizo falta todo mi autocontrol para no cruzar el umbral y estrecharla entre mis brazos.

"Váyase" dijo una vez que se movió para cerrar la puerta "Váyase de aquí y no vuelva hasta que sea la mitad de hombre de lo que lo era Arthur"

Cerró la puerta y me quedé ahí, frío y solo, y preguntándome cómo podría ser la mitad de bueno que Arthur cuando yo era Arthur. Miré a la pequeña zona acristalada y vi mi nuevo reflejo por primera vez: cabello castaño, echado hacia un lado, sin pecas pero los mismos y profundos ojos verdes. Fuese por la razón que fuese, nunca cambiaban.

Ese día en 1828, decidí que no valía la pena exponer mi corazón y amor al mundo, porque siempre sería maltratado, abandonado y sin regresar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

He muerto ocho veces desde el percance de la fábrica: una vez por enfermedad en 1879, otra vez por circunstancias desafortunadas en 1912, tres veces por gas, fuego de ametralladora y granadas respectivamente de 1914 a 1918, una vez en 1940 por una bomba alemana, otra vez en 1944 por balas alemanas, y más recientemente en 1989 por cáncer. Al menos había sido una variedad interesante de muertes.

Me había jurado alejarme de los humanos después de lo de Eleanor. No del todo, por supuesto. Los usaba cuando veía beneficios en el sexo, dinero o una breve compañía, pero nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia, me acercaba sentimentalmente a ningún humano. Si uno de ellos empezaba a encariñarse conmigo, desaparecía. Era mejor para ambos a largo plazo. Esa lógica racional e indiscutible había funcionado bien para mí durante casi doscientos años. Si mantenía las distancias, ellos mantendrían las suyas, y mi corazón no sería dañado de nuevo, o eso pensaba. Pero se había producido una anomalía en mi ecuación. Una alta, rubia y siempre animada anomalía que entró a mi vida un día de febrero de 2010.

Me había mudado a América en 2009 porque, ¿por qué no? Al ser algo así como inmortal, me daba gran cantidad de tiempo para pasarlo. Aterricé en Boston, probé durante unas semanas y después fui rumbo a Nueva York, Philadelphia, Washington DC, y entonces después fue al oeste, Chicago, St. Louis, Whichita y de algún modo acabé en Albuquerque, Nuevo Méjico, por Año Nuevo. Era una buena ciudad, quizás un poco estéril y bastante seca, pero agradable en general. Decidí quedarme un tiempo antes de continuar hacia California y entonces, quizás, ir a Vancouver o volver a Inglaterra. Sería un hogar temporal, todos los sitios lo eran, viendo que no tenía un lugar al que sintiese que pertenecía realmente.

Acabé en un piso y con un trabajo en una tienda de arte y artesanía. Ser inmortal, por desgracia, no me hacía inmune a pagar las facturas.

Fue a principios de Febrero. Estaba metido en un jersey de cuello de tortuga de cachemira, prenda de vestir con la que había despertado cuando mi cuerpo se regeneró. No estaba demasiado apegado al cuerpo que había adquirido en 1989. Era de mediana estatura, con una maraña de pelo rubio que siempre parecía estar despeinado sin importar cuantas veces lo cepillase, un par de gruesas cejas y, por supuesto, los mismos ojos verdes que había tenido desde que podía recordar. No diría que estaba esperando a mi siguiente muerte con la esperanza de adquirir un cuerpo mejor al que transportar mi sucia e inmortal alma, pero estaba bastante disgustado con mi yo actual.

Pasé un delantal verde por encima del jersey y até un sencillo nudo en la parte posterior. Me encaminé hacia la caja registradora, librando a la frágil y anciana Agatha de su turno, siempre asegurándome de desviar la mirada. Cada vez que me sonreía o decía "Gracias, Arthur, cariño" sentía un pequeña pedazo de pasado agrietarse y convertirse en polvo.

No había nadie en fila así que me tomé mi tiempo para colocarme en la caja. Le dije a Agatha que podía irse, que cerraría yo, no era un problema. Ella pensó que era un acto de amabilidad, pero realmente es solo que no podía estar en su presencia más de unos instantes sin que me recordase a Eleanor. Necesitaba algún tipo de distracción, necesitaba –

"Hey, hola" dijo un muchacho, quizás un estudiante universitario, sonriéndome mientras dejaba una pila de lienzos y unos cuantos tubos de pintura al óleo sobre el mostrador. El hombre era guapo, alto y esbelto pero sin estar excesivamente musculado. Tenía el pelo rubio oscurecido, separado hacia la izquierda y con la derecha libre. Se pasó unos pocos mechones por detrás de la oreja y me sonrió "¿Hay alguien en casa?"

Parpadeé y me fijé en su rostro, bien afeitado, con brillantes ojos azules escondidos tras un par de gafas.

"Lo siento muchísimo" me disculpé y empecé a pasar las cosas por el escáner y embolsándolas. Tuve que echar un vistazo una vez más, aun así, entre medias de embolsar sus artículos, para marcarlo en mi memoria. Los humanos tan guapos eran raros, de una belleza fugaz. En todos mis años solamente había visto un puñado de hombres tan sorprendentes como el que estaba de pie frente a mí.

"¿Eres nuevo? Y eres de Inglaterra"

Lo primero era una pregunta, lo segundo una afirmación, aunque se me pasó por la cabeza que deberían estar invertidas.

"Si y si" dije casualmente, pasando el último tubo de pintura y echándolo a la bolsa "El total es de 68,98$"

"¿Procedencia?" preguntó, pasándome una tarjeta de crédito. Esa pregunta me solía asaltar. ¿De dónde era? De todos lados y de ninguno. No tenía ni idea.

"De Londres" dije al momento, porque era de las pocas ciudades inglesas que un americano probablemente conocería.

"¿Oh, sí?" respondió el hombre con otra sonrisa "He estado en Inglaterra un par de veces. Aunque se siente como toda una vida atrás"

"Que tenga un buen día" dije tan animadamente como pude, y me volví para ayudar al próximo cliente, una mujer de mediana edad que venía a comprar un nuevo par de agujas de ganchillo.

No esperaba ver de nuevo al apuesto hombre, pero apareció a la siguiente semana, y la de después y antes de que lo supiese, estaba pidiéndome algo que ya temía tanto.

"Voy a dejar de dar rodeos porque sé que ya tienes suficiente mal genio" Alfred, ese era su nombre, me sonrió mientras empaquetaba otro lienzo "Sal conmigo, Arthur"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dejé mi trabajo en la tienda de arte y artesanía y cogió uno como camarero. Alfred me encontró. Cuando dejé ese y empecé a recolocar libros en una librería, me encontró. En el supermercado, la gasolinera, la oficina de correos, siempre me encontraba. No podía desaparecer de Alfred y no podía entender por qué. Estaba empaquetando mis cosas cuando un toque se escuchó en la puerta de entrada. La abrí e intenté permanecer calmado. Por supuesto encontraría mi escondite final, era cuestión de tiempo.

"¿Puedo pasar?" pregunto Alfred, mirando dentro, a las cajas esparcidas por la habitación. Tenía escondido algo tras su espalda pero estaba demasiado afectado como para pensar mucho en ello.

"Alfred, realmente preferiría que no lo hicieses"

Me sonrió tristemente. Incluso en desesperación, era el humano más hermoso que había visto nunca.

"Pensé que dirías eso" dijo, sacando el lienzo tras él "Así que te hice algo para que me recuerdes"

Dio la vuelta a la pintura y me la entregó, y no puedo negar que estaba absolutamente sorprendido. Durante todas las veces que le había dado a Alfred bolsas llenas de lienzos y pinturas, nunca vi ni una vez el producto terminado.

En el lienzo había un hermoso paisaje con unas colinas verdes preciosas y un cielo despejado. Había una casa de campo muy detallada en la distancia, y las ovejas llenando los montículos de la escena.

"Alfred, esto es hermoso" dije, porque realmente era una de las piezas de arte más bellas que jamás había visto. Tenía la habilidad de un hombre con tres veces su edad.

"Es un campo inglés. Lo pinté de una foto que tomé hace tiempo" dijo con timidez, pero todavía con una sonrisa. Siempre con una sonrisa "Lo siento si los colores no están del todo bien. Mi foto está un poco vieja y los colores estaban desgastados"

"Alfred, está bien, de verdad"

Sonrió, pero no con su intensidad habitual.

"Bueno, no quiero interrumpir" dijo, señalando a las cajas "Solo vine a decir adiós"

Supe entonces que Alfred era algo excepcional; excepcionalmente estúpido quizás, pero aun así, de algún modo era una excepción. Era diferente de los otros humanos, pero no solo por su apariencia, había algo en él, algo fuerte pero no tangible que me hacía querer agarrarle y no dejarle ir.

Se giró para irse y antes de poder detenerme, le detuve.

"Alfred. Alfred, espera" di un paso más allá de la puerta y Alfred se dio la vuelta con impaciencia como si nunca realmente hubiese esperado que le dejase ir. Le miré y el me sostuvo la mirada, pero no tenía ni idea de lo que decir. ¿Cómo se pueden resumir diez mil años de emociones reprimidas de modo que un humano pueda entenderlo?

"No quiero que seas otra Eleanor" dije por fin, sin esperar que lo comprendiese.

"¿Qué?" preguntó, justo como esperaba, y suspiré. Puse mi mano en su brazo y lo apreté, simplemente para sentir algo sólido.

"Alguien me dijo una vez que si no dejaba mi corazón al descubierto, nunca encontraría el amor, pero estoy tremendamente aterrado de hacer eso"

Alfred dio un paso hacia mí y puso una mano sobre la mía que estaba en su brazo.

"Creo que todos estamos aterrados de eso, Arthur. Todos tienen miedo de ofrecer una parte de ellos mismos solo para que se les devuelva" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, apretando mi mano.

"Alfred, no lo entiendes"

"Quizás no, pero me gustaría"

Me miró con esperanza tan genuina, con genuino amor, que no supe lo que hacer. Cuando me sonrió, supe que ya estaba hecho. Cometí el error que no había cometido en casi doscientos años. Dejar que un humano entrase en mi corazón.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Alfred era un ser humano verdaderamente asombroso. Me amaba del mismo modo que Eleanor y más. Me hacía huevos revueltos por las mañanas, y me preparaba un baño caliente para cuando llegase a casa. Me besaría todas las mañanas antes de ir al trabajo (ahora como empleado de un hotel), y todas las tardes cuando regresaba. Alfred tomaba mi amor y lo devolvía multiplicado por diez. Lo mejor de todo fue cuando Alfred me hizo el amor. Con esos movimientos lánguidos pero adoradores que me hacían sentir tan increíblemente especial, tan extraordinariamente vivo. Pero también estaban esos momentos en los que me sentía más vulnerable. Fue con las cálidas y dulces respiraciones de Alfred contra mi oído en mitad de la noche que me di cuenta de lo que tenía y de lo que iba a perder eventualmente.

"Alfred, ¿te importaría cortar esto por mí?" pregunté una noche, una cebolla pelada sobre la tabla de cortar colocada frente a mí. Estaba mirando los cuchillos, pero no podía moverme. Alzó la mirada de donde estaba hojeando una revista de entretenimiento y me mandó una sonrisa alentadora.

"Parece que lo entiendes, mejillas dulces"

En algún momento, me había empezado a sentir asustado de la muerte, muy asustado. Alcancé los cuchillos, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo, y cuando empecé a llorar y tuve que irme a la habitación, le dije a Alfred que era solo por la cebolla.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El mundo era terriblemente cruel. Fue una cálida mañana de Abril, tres años después de que me encontrase con Alfred, que desperté entre sus brazos. La noche anterior había estado discutiendo conmigo sobre lo de ver a un terapeuta; se había vuelto peor, hasta el punto en que muchos días tenía miedo de salir a la calle. Alfred era simpático, pensó que ir a hablar con alguien mejoraría mi salud mental pero no tenía ni idea. Si le dijese a un psicólogo porqué estaba realmente aterrado, me marcarían definitivamente como a un loco.

Salí de la cama y me lavé los dientes, utilicé el baño, y me vestí antes de bajar las escaleras. Cogí mis llaves de la clavija donde habían estado descansando durante las dos semanas anteriores que había estado inmóvil. Hoy sería diferente. Enfrentaría mis miedos y le mostraría a Alfred que estaba bien, que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse.

Pero estaba equivocado. Debería haber sabido que no podía salir tan nervioso como estaba. Mi mente no estaba despejada, mis pensamientos estaban desordenados, y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que estuviese viviendo la pesadilla que había intentado evitar desesperadamente.

"Señor Kirkland, quédese conmigo" dijo una voz femenina desde mi derecha "Estuvo en un accidente de tráfico. Su pierna izquierda se quedó atascada entre el salpicadero y la puerta del lado del conductor. Perdiste mucha sangre"

Casi me reí. Qué irónico. Qué cruel. Qué increíble reminiscencia de la última vez.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Me desperté en un pequeño cementerio junto a una antigua lápida de mármol. Miré hacia abajo: nuevos zapatos Oxford marrones con calcetines de rombos de color azul que asomaba desde los enrollados pantalones de color caqui. Encima llevaba una camisa de vestir de azul claro bajo un suéter azul de cuello en V. ya podía decir que este cuerpo era más guapo que el anterior y todo eso hizo que me diesen ganas de llorar.

Me puse en pie y limpié la suciedad de mis nuevos pantalones. Afuera hacía una temperatura cálida y por eso estaba agradecido, quiero decir, había revivido en alguna parte de la costa oeste, con suerte en alguna parte de Nuevo Méjico. No sé por qué estaba tan ansioso por estar todavía en el estado, no cuando sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Tenía que ver a Alfred, solo una última vez. Ni siquiera consideraba la idea de que me aceptase porque eso causaría mucho daño emocional. Solo quería verle, ver esos hermosos ojos azules y los magníficos labios que nunca sería capaz de besar de nuevo.

Salí del cementerio y me dirigí hacia la intersección más cercana que estaba, por suerte, o quizás no, a solamente 5 kilómetros de lo que había sido nuestro apartamento. Caminé rápidamente, solo deteniéndome momentáneamente cuando vi mi reflejo en una ventana. Había estado en lo cierto, este cuerpo estaba mucho mejor. Era más alto, con la piel tostada y una mandíbula fuerte. Mis pecas habían vuelto… No las había visto desde 1828, y ahora tenía el pelo pelirrojo peinado con gel, ligeramente hacia la derecha. Sé que originalmente me había disgustado el cuerpo anterior con el pelo desordenado y las cejas enormes, pero después de Alfred, después de haber tenido a Alfred con él y alagándolo y tocándolo en todos los lugares adecuados, este nuevo cuerpo se sentía tan mal. Me sentía como un impostor en mi propia piel y la única cosa que quedaba del último Arthur Kirkland, la única por la que había caído tan locamente enamorado por un humano, eran esos intensos ojos verdes.

Mis movimientos se hicieron más letárgicos conforme más me acercaba a nuestro apartamento. Me sentía como si me estuviese moviendo por melaza con cada paso que daba. Cada movimiento, cada simple paso me llevaba más cerca del final de lo que sabía que había acabado, pero aun así dolía. Alfred había sido tan… tanto que no podía siquiera imaginarlo. Me había ofrecido tanto amor en todas sus formas, y en estos tres años, que ahora se sentían tan terriblemente cortos, había aprendido más sobre el amor, más sobre cómo la raza humana interactuaba y se manejaba de lo que jamás antes lo había hecho. ¿Cómo podía enfrentarme a él? ¿Cómo no podía? Llegué a nuestra puerta y me quedé allí unos momentos, reuniendo el valor para llamar. Por suerte, no tuve que hacerlo. Alfred abrió la puerta.

"No eres un médico, ¿verdad?" preguntó Alfred con voz ronca. Se veía horrible; pelo sucio y caído, ojos teñidos de rojo, claramente había estado llorando. Cuando no respondí, simplemente alejó la mirada y negó con la cabeza.

"Lo siento…es solo" dejó salir un suspiro muy profundo y deprimido "que perdí a alguien especial ayer y he estado aquí sentado en la puerta, esperando que uno de los médicos apareciese y me dijese que estaban equivocados. Que leyeron mal el gráfico de otra persona. Arthur está solo en coma, no está muerto" me miró con la misma emoción que había visto en Eleanor hace todos esos años "Patético, ¿verdad?"

"Oh, Alfred, no, no es nada patético" dije suavemente y apreté la mano porque sabía que no tenía derecho a tocarle. Me miró confundido cuando lo llamé por su nombre.

"¿Nos conocemos?" Preguntó, intentando averiguarlo "Lo siento pero no te recuerdo"

"Me sorprendería si lo hicieras" respondí con un suave suspiro, pero para mi sorpresa, Alfred me hizo pasar rápidamente y cerró la puerta.

"Pruébame" dijo con ojos tan determinados que estaba casi asustado de ver su reacción una vez que se lo dijese.

"No me creerías si te lo dijese" argumenté y me di cuenta de cómo Alfred se había centrado en mis ojos y se negaba a romper el contacto.

"¿Dónde te he visto antes?" preguntó en voz alta, y ya fuese dirigiéndose a mí o hablando consigo mismo, no estaba seguro, pero respondí de todos modos

"Jo Ann fue el primer lugar" murmuré suavemente y alejé la mirada pero Alfred rápidamente agarró mi barbilla y me hizo mirarle a los ojos. Había algo nadando en esas piscinas azules, algo que no esperaba ver en ellas: esperanza.

"Oh, dios mío" susurró suavemente mientras seguía mirándome a los ojos. Soltó mi barbilla y puso ambas manos a cada lado de mi rostro "Oh, dios mío… No sabía que había alguien más como yo…" murmuró mientras una lágrima corría por su rostro "Arthur, oh, dios mío"

Me quedé inmóvil, pero sus palabras me habían golpeado como un maremoto.

"¿Otro?" susurré, mientras pasaba su pulgar por mi mejilla "Quieres decir–"

"¿Siempre despiertas en un cementerio?"

Asentí, aturdido.

"Y tus ojos permanecen del mismo color también" divagó, arrastrándome a un fuerte abrazo "Eso es como lo supe. Nadie tiene unos ojos tan hermosos como los tuyos, Arthur"

Durante un momento, no pude comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. Me quedé quieto en los brazos de Alfred mientras lloraba en mi hombro.

"No puedes morir tampoco" dejé que la idea saliese de mi lengua. Alfred me alejó y negó con la cabeza, una sonrisa enorme ahora presente en su rostro lleno de lágrimas.

"He estado dando vueltas desde 1600. Me he regenerado catorce veces" estaba mirándome con tanta adoración que no sabía cómo responder "Lo peor fue en Lusitania" miró de nuevo a la nada "No hay nada peor que saber que te estás ahogando"

Mis ojos se ampliaron y extendí la mano para tocar su rostro.

"Estaba en tercera clase en el Titanic" le dije, como si fuese algo normal el decírselo a una persona.

"Oh dios mío" murmuró simplemente Alfred de nuevo y me acercó más a él. Enterré el rostro en su cuello, su catorceavo cuello.

"¿Sabemos lo que somos?" dije en algún momento y Alfred me abrazó con más fuerza.

"No tengo ni idea" susurró suavemente en mi oreja "pero estábamos destinados a encontrarnos. Lo resolveremos juntos"

Besó la parte superior de mi nueva cabeza pelirroja y pensé en los mil años que había pasado confundido y solo. Todavía estaba confundido pero quizás el mundo me había mostrado un gesto amable. Quizás Eleanor había estado en lo cierto sobre abrir el corazón al mundo; ¿Cómo podría haber recibido amor siquiera si nunca le daba una oportunidad?

No hay, sin lugar a dudas, peor sentimiento que darte cuenta de que algo está mal en ti. Pero no hay mejor sensación que darte cuenta de que no estás solo.


End file.
